Shinobi Student Naruto: Mission School Life
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto is sent by Jiraiya to Mohora Academy to watch over a class for there protection. After arriving Naruto discovers that he has been sent there for a second reason. He has several arranged marriage candidates created by his family before he was born. Replacing Shinobi student Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Looking for a proof reader for this story

* * *

A young blonde girl with a pair of pigtails in a red jacket, and pleated green skirt with a back pack in her lap sat in a public train car receiving a surprisingly wide birth. The reason for this was obvious at a glance; because the girl was glaring forward so hard the air around her actually felt a full ten degrees colder.

_"Stupid __pervy sage__ sending me out on a stupid mission instead of training me!" _The blonde, one Naruto Uzumaki exploiting an old joke technique of his, thought angrily. _"I can totally do spy work!"_

The train continued to speed along as the young ninja sat planning methods of vengeance against the old sage. As the train arrived at its final stop and the passengers cleared out he pulled out a pad. While the crowd of girls that had made up most of the car's occupants bolted ahead he just wrote out some notes while muttering.

"Giant wooden alpaca, Lemon pudding, dozen angry cats, 50ft of rope, and a cartographer." He said walking without paying much attention. "Well that'll do for a start."

He put the notebook away and continued his way trying to remember specifically where to go for his mission briefing. He walked along the streets at a lazy pace and looking at the rather impressive school. Even as he tried to remember his destination he found himself eying up his fellow stragglers. It didn't take long to realize every single one was a cute girl. The second part wasn't really a surprise he had been told the school had separate boy and girl campuses but every girl being at least a seven was a bit surprising.

_"What is being cute an entry requirement."_ He thought. Then his eyes drifted to the skirts they were all wearing. _"Well I think I figured out why the guy that runs this place knows Pervy sage."_

He continued walking grumbling about conspiring old perverts though still checking out every girl he saw on the way. He finally made it to the front door and one look at the halls inside made him realize he'd never find the right room on his own. He sighed and began his hunt through the halls, enough wandering and he'd eventually either find the right room or someone to show him the way.

_"Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll happen before whoever it is I'm supposed to be watching before they leave." _He thought.

He took one careful look to each side to make sure there was no one else around. After he was sure the coast was clear he grinned and bolted at top speed along the main hall. After scanning the entire first floor and leaving one first year with a story of a phantom girl who vanished just before colliding, he found a stair case and no offices. As he walked through the door to head up and search the next floor. He crashed into someone and fell flat on his ass.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The blonde shouted.

An older man's voice chuckling was the reply he got.

"Blonde pigtails, shouting at someone else for running into them, late for your meeting." The man, older with graying hair, glasses, and an unlit cigarette in a suit, answered with a chuckle. "You must be Uzumaki kun. We've been expecting you."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the dismissive and to his annoyance accurate description. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off before slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"I'm Takamichi Takahata. I was supposed to be out there to escort you to the headmaster but something came up." Takamichi said. "So if you'll follow me."

Naruto nodded while grumbling under his breath. "Gonna have to make my revenge on the old perv more elaborate now. Maybe something with hungry ferrets, or barrel of slugs or a."

Takamichi just ignored Naruto's plotting though did think to himself. "He's definitely his mother's son. Wait what is he going to do with half a ton of walrus blubber."

The teacher did his best to ignore the blond's planning, if only for his own sanity, while walking him to the head master's office. By the time they arrived Naruto's expression had gone from annoyed to a wicked grin that would make even a certain self-proclaimed evil mage would be proud of. Takamichi once again put it out of his mind as best he could. He had met Uzumaki Kushina and was not in any rush to see if her son had her competence as well as her mentality.

Naruto just followed the older man into the room with another old man with the largest eyebrows and longest beard he'd ever seen. He had instantly identified the man as the client, and had to admit Jiraiya hadn't been exaggerating. The old man stroked his beard and chuckled to himself as Naruto entered.

"Ah Naruto kun I take it, you can drop the transformation." The old head master told him.

Naruto nodded once and in a puff of smoke went from a tall girl with long blonde hair, to a shorter spiky haired blond boy in a gakuran.

"Another uniform?" The old man asked.

"Pervy sage said it'd be a good idea in case I got seen without my transformation up." Naruto answered ignoring a sputter from behind him.

Takamichi was starting at the back of Naruto's head. The old headmaster chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't read the briefing?" Konoemon asked him.

"Of course I did!" Naruto shouted defensively.

_"He didn't even crack it."_ Both Konoemon and Takamichi thought.

"I'm body guarding some on in class 2 something right?" Naruto asked.

"You're not guarding someone in 2-A your guarding the whole class." Konoemon said.

"Wait what." Naruto said.

"The whole class, 29 girls and one young new teacher." Konoemon explained resisting the urge to laugh loudly at the look of despair on the boy's face. "If that sets him off I wonder how the next bit will. I really should have taped this somehow."

Naruto stood there mouth gaping. "Screw elaborate revenge I'm just going to strangle the old bastard!"

"I should probably mention that no one outside this room will be aware of your mission except Jiraiya." The old man said. "Something about teaching you to keep your head down when necessary."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at no one on particular after hearing that. He could do that hiding in plain sight thing easy. He'd show the old pervert what was what.

"Of course I do have some good news for you should you take the job." The head master said as though Naruto had any choice in the matter.

Naruto looked curious and shrugged knowing he couldn't really refuse. Well he technically could but then what. Jiraiya wouldn't be showing up for months at least and he really didn't have anywhere else to go. He nodded to the old man with a resigned sigh.

"Excellent well then I have a few notes I'm supposed to give you from Jiraiya himself." Konoemon said handing him a letter.

Naruto took it and nodded absentmindedly sticking it in his pack.

"Also I think this might interest you." The old man said passing a small beige folder.

Naruto opened it to find a single sheet of paper with two photos paper clipped onto it. One of the photos was a slightly outdated of himself the other of a girl with long brown hair in the school uniform. He looked at the head master confused.

"My granddaughter." The old man said. "Read the document I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Naruto turned back to the paper, some kind of contract, and started reading. It took him a few minutes to decipher all the legalese but he eventually figured it out. Once he did he reread it immediately in shock.

"This is." Naruto said trailing off.

"An arranged marriage agreement." The head master said for him. "Signed and notarized by one Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto's mind tried to process the information it had just received. First the name at the bottom. Seemed feminine and she, if it was a she, had the authority to sign contract like this. That would have to be his mother, grandmother, an aunt at least. A tangible connection to family. Something he hadn't paid attention to since he was five, and it had just fallen into his lap on a random mission.

As the shock of that cleared he realized the other part of that. The arranged marriage to some girl named Konoka Konoe. He simply stood there trying to figure it all out for a while. For their part neither the head master nor Takamichi interrupted. It took Naruto awhile to get back into a right state of mind.

"I'm sure this is a big shock."the headmaster said.

"I'm engaged!" Naruto finally shouted and grabbed his head curling up in a corner. "To some girl I've never even met!"

He looked up and over and saw a the two exchange a look.

"Err you might want to keep going through the file." Takamichi said watching the freak out.

Naruto looked at him confused before looking down at the folder. Their were three more nearly identical papers except the names, Yuna Akashi, Ayaka Yukihiro, and Ku Fei. Each signed by a different person.

"Four of them." Naruto couldn't even shout due to standing dumbfounded. "How is that even possible?"

"Well normally it isn't there are exceptions but in this situation the usual method is for you to meet all of them and if one is willing when the others aren't you marry her." Konoemon explained. "Or if more than one or none are willing than you pick one."

Naruto just stared at him. "So?"

"No we can't get you out of this. These contracts are legally binding and the only out is a knife in the back." Konoemon said.

"Your sure?" Naruto asked.

"I've had lawyers look them over." Konoemon said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wanted to get you out of the other three." Konoemon said.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well you'll meet all four of these girls in you class. I suggest you get to know them." Konoemon said.

Naruto glared at the contracts and noticed that only one had a picture to go with Konoka's.

"Why don't these others have pictures?" He asked.

"What? Really? Must have forgotten them." Konoemon said with a cough.

Naruto gave him a confused look but decided not to ask any questions.

"So anyway your going to be staying in the girls dorm since thats where everyone your guarding lives." Konoemon said. "Be careful that none of them find out who you are."

Naruto stood their unresponsive for a second before he suddenly looked very afraid and shuddered as he mentally pictured himself as a toad. He calmed down a bit and looked at the man nodded rapidly.

"For now Takamichi will take you to the class you'll be guarding." Konoemon said.

Naruto tried to hand back the file but Konoemon raised his hand flat and shook his head.

"Keep it I've got spares and I think you could use it." Konoemon said.

Naruto stowed it his school bag and then turned to Takamichi and followed the smoker towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto be sure to keep your schedule clear for this weekend." Konoemon said. "I've already set up Konoka and you to have an matchmaking meeting at three on Saturday afternoon."

Naruto's eyes bugged out as the old man chuckled and the door shut behind him. Naruto snapped to and quickly restored his disguise.

"Uzumaki kun follow me you'll be watching class 2-A." Takamichi explained. "The teacher is Negi Springfield. He hasn't been informed yet that you're your going to be watching."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Part of your mission is to evaluate Negi kun and report it back the the headmaster weekly." Takamichi said.

The duo walked in silence towards the entrance to the classroom as Naruto grinned in anticipation. Even if he was stuck spending the next couple of months as a girl at least he got to enjoy his first real big time solo mission.

"_One step closer to Hokage!"_Naruto thought as he approached the sign marked 2-A.

Takamichi had him wait by the door and went in the class himself. He came out a few moments later patted Naruto on the shoulder and said. "Good luck."

He also thought. "_You're going to need it." _But he figured Naruto didn't need to hear that part.

* * *

Full Harem for this story is Konoka, Ku, Ayaka, Yuna, Makie, and Nodoka. Because it's just not Naruto if he doesn't have a third option and I didn't want to use Hinata or Sakura.


	2. AN It was surprisingly onesided

We have a winner by a land slide, as in over twice the second place in an otherwise pretty evenly divided setup. I've got a poll on my page of girls that I know well enough to actually write to make of the rest of the love pentagon that I'm keeping up while I write up the pilot chapter. So if you want to know why your favorite isn't there it's probably because off that. The only four that have different reasons are Konoka and Setsuna who are each others love interest, Eva who's in love with Nagi. Really wasn't expecting such a quick win. Since it's being revealed in the first chapter I'll just say the winner here. Fuuka Narutaki, yeah I was surprised to.


	3. Love Dodechahedron results

The love dodechahedron is decided. The end results Fuuka and Fuumika, Collette, Yuna, Asuna, and Makie. It's a bit bigger than I planned but the last place was an extended tie so I just called it since it wasn't going anywhere. I'm writing the chapter now I've just hit a small snag. Trying to finish the rules of how summons work before I move through the next scene. So should be ready soon hopefully.


End file.
